Channel Surfing
by ben10987654321
Summary: Tag to Point of View. Daniel is surfing through the parallel universes before the Quantum Mirror is destroyed and comes across a double of himself doing something interesting with Sam.


**Channel Surfing**

Summary: Tag to Point of View. Daniel is surfing through the parallel universes before the Quantum Mirror is destroyed and comes across a double of himself doing something interesting with Sam.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I use in this story.

Author's Note: A short story that corrects this notion that Sam always seems to end up with Jack in parallel universes.

* * *

Daniel is still flicking through the different parallel universes. Ever since they returned after helping the alternate versions of Carter and Kowalski he had been looking at all the parallels and it was depressingly similar. Apart from a handful of universes Earth had been conquered by the Goa'uld in the majority of them. If he hadn't stumbled into one himself and got the address from which Apophis would launch his attack then this Earth would probably have suffered the same fate. The phrase 'There but for the grace of god' comes to his mind.

"Daniel?" Sam inquires as she enters the room.

Daniel looks up briefly "Hey Sam."

"What are you doing?" she asks him as she wanders round and stands next to him.

"I'm just looking at the different universes."

Sam frowns slightly. As fascinating as she finds the Quantum Mirror she thinks Daniel is spending too much time obsessing over the images in it. "Come on Daniel it has to be boxed."

Daniel sighs unhappily. "I know. So it can be shipped off to be destroyed."

Sam places her arm around his shoulder. "It is too dangerous Daniel. Even I know there are some lines you shouldn't cross."

Daniel looks at her with some surprise considering how excited she gets over every little piece of technology they find. In fact he finds the expression she gets makes her look really cute.

Sam notices the look. "Ok of course I would love nothing better than to tear this mirror apart and figure out how it works but who knows what might come through it next time."

Daniel nods in agreement. "You're right," he says as he flicks to another universe. "Hey one without Jaffa," he comments cheerfully at the image of an empty room.

Sam chuckles at the adorable expression on Daniel's face. "You're just a big kid with a toy aren't you?"

"Sorry. It is just you have no idea how many universes I've seen with Jaffa walking around the base. It's nice to see another one without them."

"Well if it wasn't for you we would be one of those universes," Sam points out to him.

"Yeah. I'm curious though in that universe and the one we just went to you weren't in the military. Did you ever think about not joining?"

Sam muses for a few seconds. "I did briefly. I think it may have come from the fact my dad and I didn't always get on so well."

"So those other Sams did it to spite your father?"

Sam shrugs. "Maybe. The thought did cross my mind when I was younger but now I couldn't think about not being in the Air Force. Of course those universes have another thing in common."

"What?" Daniel asks.

Sam can't believe that she has to point out the obvious. "You Daniel. You weren't a part of the program. After all without you who knows how long it would have taken to figure out the Stargate. I spent 2 years on it without any luck and you got it working in 2 weeks."

Daniel grins. "Is that nerd envy I hear in your voice?"

Sam slaps him on the shoulder "Hey! I thought we agreed that we're geeks not nerds."

"Oh I stand corrected."

Sam laughs. Of course she admired Daniel greatly. In fact she was amazed when she read how he correctly translated the cover stone in 5 minutes when the supposed experts they had hired hadn't managed it in the 90 years since the gate was discovered. She studies him as he joins her in laughter. He laughs so rarely. She thinks it is due to the grief he feels over losing Sha're. It's a pity as well. He looks really handsome when he laughs.

Daniel points into the mirror. "Hey it's us," he says bringing the laughter to an end.

Sam's laughter fades as indeed in the mirror are a version of herself and Daniel. She studies the looks on their face as they close the door. It is the same one she and Daniel get when they're conspiring to annoy Colonel O'Neill. However what follows next causes her eyebrows to rise to a new high as the other Daniel and Sam are suddenly locked into a passionate embrace, kissing each other with the same need as she has to breath.

At the same time Daniel is watching it with the same stunned expression as Sam. Oh wow is the only thought that passes through his mind. He should turn the mirror off now. Yep. That is what he should do. Unfortunately his hands are refusing to obey the commands.

"Daniel."

"Yes Sam."

"You should turn this off now."

"I know."

Sam and Daniel then tilt their heads in the exact same manner to the exact same angle as their doubles begin the process of removing their clothes.

"Daniel," Sam says again.

"Yes Sam," he replies.

"It's still on," she points out.

"I know."

"Ok then," Sam says absentmindedly now totally engrossed at what she sees. Who knew Daniel was that passionate? Oh god! What is she doing? She's watching herself making out and quite possibly about to make love and for some reason she can't drag her eyes away from it. As she does so she can't help but imagine what her double is feeling at what she suspects are Daniel's very skilled hands as they reach under her double's shirt. Wow. Did it suddenly get warm in here?

Daniel is completely engrossed and slightly aroused actually as he watches the image in the mirror. A feeling he really hasn't had since Sha're was taken away from him. He watches his double kiss that Sam's neck and can't help but wonder what his Sam tastes like. Oh god! What is he doing? What is thinking? No. No. No. He has to stop this. Finally he gets his hands to obey and shuts the mirror off.

For a few minutes Sam and Daniel sit there in silence both trying to get the sudden onslaught of hormones under control. "Well that was…different," Sam comments.

"Yeah," is all Daniel manages to say in response having lost access to the couple dozen languages he can normally speak.

They finally turn their heads to look at each other. Daniel notices that Sam's cheeks have a fair bit more colour in them than normal while Sam notices that the blue in Daniel's eyes has actually darkened a shade or two.

"So…" Sam begins to say.

"Yes so," Daniel says back.

"We should box up the mirror," Sam finally suggests trying desperately not to think about the urge she now has to kiss Daniel so she can know what it feels like.

"Good idea," Daniel says quickly in agreement trying to drive any remaining lusty thoughts about Sam from his head.

"I'll go get the panels," Sam offers as she heads for the door.

"Good idea," Daniel says once more, his usual grasp of language still not returned.

Sam leaves desperately trying to figure out what the hell has gotten into her. When she saw her double kiss Colonel O'Neill she had a flare of jealously and now seeing another double kiss another Daniel she wants to know what it would feel like to kiss her Daniel. Get a grip Samantha she tells herself. What is she? Some hormonal teenager or something?

She shakes her head in some desperate attempt to focus. It isn't like she has never seen that Daniel is a handsome guy because he is as well him being brilliant. She can remember her first meeting him on Abydos and bouncing ideas off each other. It had felt so nice to talk to someone who could keep up with her. If only he hadn't been married...

Sam stops for a moment having forgotten where she was walking to. Right what was she doing again? Oh right panels to box the mirror up. With renewed focus she heads off.

Daniel, meanwhile, is waiting for the feelings of arousal to dissipate. He can't believe he was turned on by watching himself make out with Sam. Not that Sam isn't an attractive woman because she is. He may be married, technically, but he isn't blind to it. It is just he can't think of moving on yet. Not while he hasn't completely given up on finding Sha're and saving her. He can't give up while he knows she is alive somewhere even if she is possessed by Amonet.

He sighs. He wonders if that double he saw had ever met Sha're. Strangely he is also thinking about the possible scenarios with which he would end up in a relationship with Sam. A few spring to mind. After all if he hadn't been married when he first met her he would have definitely been attracted to her. When they were together on Abydos and bouncing ideas off each other he will freely admit he liked talking to someone so intelligent and open minded who didn't dismiss his ideas as nuts. Maybe that Sha're died when Apophis' Jaffa came through the Stargate and that double of him had managed to move on…move on with Sam.

With another shake of his head at thoughts he shouldn't be having Daniel places the controller down on the table and awaits for Sam to return so he can help her box up the mirror when another thought occurs to him about what he saw. In fact his new thought even makes him chuckle slightly. The thought being that what he saw at least made a change from Sam ending up with Jack.

The End.


End file.
